


Just Barely

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Closet Sex, Eggnog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock took another sip of his eggnog and looked around the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Barely

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need a taste of winter in this 90 degree weather.

Sherlock took another sip of his eggnog and looked around the room. Where had John wondered off to? The detective glanced around again, not spotting the doctor anywhere. Sherlock sat his near empty glass down and ducked out of the party and was promptly pulled into a closet by the good doctor. He let out a startled gasp as John kissed him roughly, his hands gripping at the front of the brunettes’ suit jacket. The brunette groaned as he pressed his hips against his. "You look so good tonight,” John breathed in his ear before nipping at it drawing another gasp.

"Fuck, John," his voice was already ragged as he was shoved against the wall. The blonde smirked and quickly worked on undoing the detectives pants, pushing them down before flipping him quickly. "John, I, oh fuck," he whimpered as two fingers were pushed into him roughly.

"God, I love how sensitive you, how vocal you get." John’s voice dripped with lust as he nipped at the consulting detectives’ ear earning a low whimper. "And I love how you bite your lip when you're trying to keep quiet," he was smirking as he thrust his fingers in and out drawing muffled cries of pleasure. "You're always so tight," he pressed on Sherlock’s prostate earning a high pitched cry muffled, just barely.


End file.
